deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Comanche
"From the time we are born, we hit the earth -- we're warriors."- Jay Redhawk, Comanche expert. The Comanche, the born-in-the-saddle killers, who terrorized the 18th-Century American plains; vs. the Mongol, the vicious Asian horse warriors who used brute savagery to conquer more territory in the 13th century then any empire in history Stats *Circa 1840 *Height - 5' 9" *Weight - 150 lbs *Armor - Buffalo Hide Shield & Bone Armor (Hairpipe Breastplate) Symbol - Arrowhead (the Comanche used the Bow and Arrow for hunting and war) History The Comanche and Shoshone people settled in the Great Plains around 1500 AD. They are widely believed to have been the first people of the Plains to use horses for transportation and war: due to interaction with European colonies and farm horses escaping into the American frontier. They mainly used spears and bows, the spears often tipped with obsidian. With their superior horsemen, they conquered much of the territory between the southern half of Kansas and the northern half of Texas in what was called Comancheria. This made the Comanches one of the largest and most powerful Native American tribes in North America. Their conquest was limited by other strong tribes such as the Apache. Like the Lakota and the Apache; the Comanche managed to use the modern American made Repeating Rifles and Colt Revolvers to defend themselves against the USA: but were unable to resist the superior numbers of the US Army while also suffering from famines from mass bison hunting and pandemics like smallpox. The Comanche were conquered by the United States military in the late 1800s, especially in the 1860s and 1870s. Weapons Note: Comanches also later learned how to use firearms, but these were not used in the episode as they would give the Comanche too much of an unfair advantage over the Mongol, because firearms obviously did not exist in Ancient Mongolia. Comanches prefer archery more than firearms. Simulated Battle http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/File:Comanche.jpg In a valley, the Mongol is sharpening his Ild sword. Nearby, the Comanche cautiously makes his way to the top of the ridge overlooking the valley. The Mongol then notices a flock of birds circling overhead. Feeling as if he's being watched, the Mongol looks to the top of the ridge. Seeing nothing, he goes back to sharpening his Ild. Back up on the ridge, the Comanche readies his bow and arrow and fires downward to the unsuspecting Mongol. The arrow lands a foot away from the Mongol, startling him. He stands up and looks to the source of the arrow, but is unable to make it out due to the Comanche standing against the sun. Using this opportunity, the Comanche fires two more arrows at the blinded Mongolian, one which flies past him and another which lands right in front of him. The Comanche raises his bow and gives off a loud war cry and falls back. Gathering his senses, the Mongol sheaths his Ild and mounts his horse, while the Comanche thrusts his War Lance into the ground and slings his War Hawk on his back. The Mongol reaches the top of the hill, but is confused when he only finds the Comanche's horse. Hanging off the side of the horse, the Comanche pulls himself up to reveal himself, takes aim with his bow and arrow, and shoots the Mongol in the chest. The Mongol is saved by his lamellar breastplate however, as he angrily thrusts his glaive into the ground and pulls out the arrow. The Comanche rides ahead to to set up another attack while the Mongol pulls out his bow and arrow. The Comanche rides past as the Mongol fires another shot, which barely misses him. The Comanche rides up to his War Lance, which he pulls out of the ground and hides into the bushes. The Mongol rides up to his glaive and pulls it out, seeing the Comanche's horse up on the rocky outcropping. The Mongol starts to ride to the abandoned horse when the Comanche ambushes him by tackling him from a rock, throwing him from his horse. The Comanche assumes a battle stance while the Mongol gathers himself and his glaive. The Mongol swings his glaive but is parried by the Comanche's War Lance. The Mongol counters by slashing at the Comanche's back. The Comanche rolls, dropping his lance as he also avoids a circular slash. The Mongol goes in for a thrust, but the Comanche grabs the glaive and avoids the attack and counters with an elbow strike to the Mongol's head. The Comanche stomps on the glaive, breaking it as the Mongol gets back up and unsheathes his Ild. The Comanche pulls out his War Hawk and the two warriors clash. The Mongol deflects a swing and counters, slashing the Comanche's forearm. The Mongol goes in for a follow-up swing while the Comanche is still stunned, but the Comanche counters by grabbing the arms of the Mongol and hitting the Ild out of his hands, then spinning around and digging the War Hawk into the back of the Mongol. The Mongol pushes the War Hawk away as the Comanche gets it out and front kicks the Comanche, knocking him to the ground. The Comanche recovers and runs off into a cave while the Mongol runs back to his horse to retrieve his Flanged Mace and follows the Comanche into the cave. Inside the cave, the Mongol slowly searches out the Comanche, who has his back to a wall and is holding his War Hawk as well as a Scalping Knife. The Mongol spots the Comanche and swings his mace, which impacts on the cave wall as the Comanche dodges. The Mongol takes aim and swings the heavy mace again, hitting the floor as the Comanche dodges and gets set up for a counter-attack. The Comanche goes in for a swing with the War Hawk, but the Mongol counters with a swing that hits the indian in the chest, sending him reeling. The Mongol swings again, but the Comanche ducks under and quickly stabs the Mongol in the back with the knife. The Mongol goes in for another swing, but misses as the Comanche ducks and goes in for two more stabs. While the Mongol is stunned from blood loss, the Comanche grabs his War Hawk and slams it into the neck of the Mongol. The Mongol slumps to the cave floor, dead as the Comanche removes his hat and cuts off the Mongol's scalp with his Scalping Knife. Victorious, the Comanche stumbles out of the cave mouth, shouting as he holds the bloody scalp on high. Expert's Opinion The Comanche triumphed over the Mongol because he was deadlier at long range and mid range since he could shoot faster and more accurately with his bow and arrow and his war lance could be used on foot and on horseback unlike the Mongol's glaive. As well as this, the Mongol was more used to fighting as part of an army, while the Comanche was equally capable of fighting alone or with other Comanches. Trivia *The Comanche was played by Moses Brings Plenty, who later appeared as an expert for Crazy Horse. *Antonio López de Santa Anna invited American immigrants into Mexican territory as a buffer against the hostile Comanche raids. The majority of these American settlements fought for independence against Santa Anna's repressive dictatorship. This was the Texan Revolution, which formed the state of Texas. Gallery Comanche 4.jpg Comanche 3.jpg Comanche 1.jpg Comanche.jpg Comanche 5.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient American Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Season 2 Category:Guerrillas Category:Horse Warriors Category:Surviving Ancient Warriors Category:Unarmored Ancient Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Native American Warriors